Secrets
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: Gabriella Montez never understood what her brother meant that day in the park and why he looked so sad. But now she understood and he was right. Some things are better kept off secret.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any of the character's except the ones I have created. **

**Hey I'm back again and I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages but I'm gonna start on SFMM2 again now that I've started this and finished my oneshot "The shoot Out" I would be so grateful if you could take a look at it and tell me what you think as it is actually my english coursework and I would love your opinion. Thanks for reading this story but I'm afraid it may not b updated that often as I have coursework to do and writing SFMM2.**

**Love you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you like it :):):):):):):):)

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

"Chelsea! I'm home!" Gabriella Montez shouted out as she slammed her apartment door shut and threw her bag down by the door.

She sighed in relief as she slipped off the glittery three inch heels she had been wearing and walked into the hallway. It was 2 in the afternoon and she had just come back from her friend Faith's house.

Yesterday had been Gabriella's 17th birthday and to celebrate they had gone out clubbing the night before and Gabriella ended up crashing at Faith's house.

"Chelsea?" She called out again but nothing. She shrugged.

"Guess I'm not the only one who got a little drunk last night." She muttered under her breath as she walked into the front room and started going through the mail that was sitting on the coffee table. She smiled to herself slightly as she saw the bright pink envelope covered in sparkles. Classic Sharpay.

As she ripped open the birthday card from her best friend she heard the front door open and Chelsea's laughter coming from the hallway.

"I can't believe you did that!" Chelsea's voice filled the room as she finally finished laughing.

"Well you know me sweetie I always do the unexpected."

The next voice made Gabriella drop the card she was reading and walk out into the hallway.

That's when she saw him standing tall and proud, like nothing had happened and worse of all, he looked exactly the same as the last time she saw him, almost ten years ago.

"Aw Gabs you're here!" Chelsea said as she rushed up to her little sister and hugged her tightly. "How did it go last night? Meet any cute boys?"

"Er it was okay. Met a couple of boys but nothing worth remembering." She said in a monotone voice, smiling at her sister fakely.

"Chels? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at the man pointedly, "In private?"

Before Chelsea could answer, Gabriella grabbed her sister's hand and yanked her into the living room. Slamming the door shut she left the man out in the hallway wondering what was going on.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella snapped.

The smile slipped from Chelsea's face.

"Ah that's the thing. He needs somewhere to stay and I sort of said he could stay with us." Chelsea saw the look on the look of anger on Gabriella's face and quickly added. "It will only be for a couple of days I promise. Please? I swear. Gabriella please!"

Gabriella shook her head in anger.

"No way! I'm not living in the same house as him again!" Gabriella yelled at her sister, her face red with anger. She couldn't believe her sister was actually doing this to her!

"He's our father Gabriella! We can't just throw him out on the streets!" Chelsea shouted.

Gabriella snorted angrily and glared at her sister.

"You might not be able to but I can." She hissed before pulling open the door and storming into the hallway closely followed by Chelsea. Gabriella marched up to her father and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and pure anger written all over her face.

"Get out." She said coldly.

He smiled at her.

"Hey Pumpkin." He said softly as he reached out to touch her face.

"Don't hey Pumpkin me and don't ever EVER try to touch me again." She yelled furiously before pointing to the door. "Now get out !"

"But-" He began but before he could finish she had opened the door and was pushing him out.

"Gabi stop!" Chelsea yelled but Gabriella just ignored her and with one final push , forced him out of the apartment and slammed the door shut before putting the lock on and sitting with her back against the door. On the other side their father kept banging on the door shouting for Gabriella to let him back in but she just sat there not moving.

"Gabi I can't BELIEVE you!" Chelsea screamed as she tried to open the door but with Gabriella weight against it and the bolt on the door refused to move. Eventually she gave up and stood in front of her sister with her arms folded across her chest.

"Get out of the way Gabi." She said seriously but her sister just shook her head.

"I'm not letting him back in here Chels and there's nothing you can do about it." Gabriella shot back as Chelsea screamed out in frustration. She knew that there was nothing she could do. Gabriella was the most stubborn person she had ever met and it she set her mind to something there was no why she was going to change it. Eventually the banging and shouting stopped. Gabriella slowly stood up and looked out of the spy hole **(an/ you know those little hole things you get in doors-I don't know what they're called)** then turned around to look at her sister.

"He's gone." She said calmly before brushing off her knee length gold dress and walking out of the room into the kitchen to get some paracetamol (sp?). Showing any type of emotion always left her with a headache and on top of the hang over she felt like her head was going to burst. As she took two pills out of the bottle and was about to swallow them when her sister came storming into the kitchen, shaking with anger.

"I can't believe you did that Gabriella!" She yelled. "He's our father and you just threw him out onto the streets!"

"I don't care Chelsea. I will never live in the same house as him again. I hate him!" She yelled back, starting to get angry again. They were so busy arguing they didn't hear the front door open and someone call out their names.

"Is that all you ever think about Gabs? What you want? What about me! He's my father too. I bet you didn't even think about that did you before you threw him out! You might not need him but I do!" Chelsea yelled back with tears in her eyes, making her look more like she was 4 rather than 24.

Gabriella looked at her sister in shock, not able to believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"Is that was you think?" Gabriella said quietly staring at her sister with hurt and anger in her eyes. "You think I'm selfish because I refuse to live with a man who burned the last place we lived in together! With me still in it!"

By the time she got to the end of her sentence she was screaming at Chelsea and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's going on here?" Luca Montez asked as his two younger sisters stopped fighting and turned to look at him.

"That _bitch_" Chelsea sneered, pointing at Gabriella. "Threw our father out because she just can't move on and get a life."

Gabriella suddenly stopped crying.

"Can't move on! I almost died!" Gabriella yelled.

Chelsea snorted. "So?"

Gabriella let out a shriek before charging at her sister. Luca ,who saw what was going to happen,stepped in just in time to stop Gabriella head butting Chelsea straight in the stomach.

"Gabriella stop!" Luca yelled as Gabriella tried to reach past her brother and get to her sister who was standing behind Luca pulling faces at her. This just made Gabriella even more angry as she started kicking and screaming out in anger and frustration.

"Let go of me Luca! Someone needs to show Princess here what it's like to have her ass kicked!" Gabriella screamed as she tried to break away from her brother's strong grip.

"What and you're the one who's going to show me?" Chelsea shouted back "I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys stop this!" He yelled but they just ignored him.

"Bring it on then Princess." Gabriella said as she stared at her sister. "I'll karate chop your ass from here to next week!"

Seeing the look of pure anger in her sister's eyes Chelsea started to become nervous.

"I'm not going to fight you it wouldn't be fair not all of us do marshal arts like you." She snapped.

Gabriella laughed. "You're scared. You know that I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Chelsea face went red with anger.

"The only thing I'm scared of is your face!" She screamed.

Gabriella gasped, tears instantly coming to her eyes as she put her hand up to the burn that partially covered the left hand side of her neck a her cheek.

"That was uncalled for." Luca said angrily as the tears fell down Gabriella face.

"No it wasn't!" Chelsea yelled, her anger getting the better of her. "I hate her! She's the reason why Mom's not here! If she hadn't gone back into the house for Gabriella she would still be here and we would be a proper family. I-I wish Gabriella was dead instead of Mom!"

When the words left her mouth she looked up at Gabriella and instantly regretted it. Gabriella had now stopped crying and was just staring ahead. Her eyes and face were showing no emotion and her face was pale.

"G-Gabi I didn't mean it." Chelsea stuttered and put her hand on Gabriella arm. Slowly Gabriella turned her head towards her and smiled weakly.

"Yes you did." Gabriella said distantly, like she was in another world. "You've always felt like that. I know because I've seen it in your eyes ever since it happened. You hate me and you're right to. I hate me too."

She gently took Chelsea's hand off her arm and walked out of the room.

"Gabi." Luca called out but she just kept walking down the hallway and into her room, silently closing the door behind her with a faint click.

"Oh my god." Chelsea muttered as she collapsed onto the sofa with her head in her hands. "I've never seen her like that before."

"Well what do you expect!" Luca snapped. "You just told her that you wished she was dead less than an hour after you invited the very person who almost killed her into her home! What were you thinking!"

"I don't know!" She yelled, running her hands through her hair. "I just snapped I didn't mean to!"

"Oh that's fine then!" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for you!" Chelsea yelled back, getting angry again.

"Oh so now it's all my fault." He yelled back. "How exactly to you manage to make it my fault that you told Gabi she should die?!"

"Well if you hadn't have been so stupid to have sex with some slut when you were 16 we wouldn't have this problem would we?"

They heard a gasp behind them and turned to see Gabriella standing in the doorway.

"G-Gabi" Luca said shocked. "W-what are you doing there?"

"I had a headache. I was going into the kitchen to get some aspirin." She said quietly. "Luca? What does she mean?"

Luca looked between Chelsea and Gabriella then sighed.

"Chelsea can you give us a while. I need to talk to Gabriella on her own."

Chelsea nodded slowly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"When I was 16 I met this girl at a party and long story short we both got very drunk and slept together. Three weeks later the day we were leaving for Boston she turned up on our doorstep saying that she was pregnant and asked for money for an abortion. I gave it to her and left. Two years later she turned up again on our doorstep in Boston only this time she brought you with her."

"So you're my father?" Gabriella said slowly and Luca nodded.

"This is so screwed up!" Gabi yelled as she started pacing the front room. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was 18 when your mother left you with me and I didn't know what to do. Mom decided that the best thing to do was for you to grow up thinking that she was your mom and that I was your brother. I agreed. So she changed your name and raised you as her own. I know it was stupid I see that now but by the time I realised it was too late."

"So were you ever going to tell me or were you just going to let me go my whole life believing in a lie?" Gabriella yelled and watched Luca as he stared at the floor.

"Oh my God you were!" She said, shocked.

"I'm sorry Gabs I thought this would be the best thing for you! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He said pleadingly. "Please believe me?"

Gabriella just stared at him.

"What about my mother?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"What about my mother? You said she just turned up on your doorstep surely you must have kept in touch with her. Didn't she want to know anything about me at all?"

"I'm sorry Gabs she died in a car accident on the way back to New Mexico. She died instantly."

Gabriella chuckled slightly.

"Great!" She said bitterly. "That's two Mom's I've killed in 17 years."

"Their deaths were not your fault Gabriella and I will not have you blame yourself okay?" Luca said fiercely staring her straight in the eye, forcing her to look at him.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Who was she? My mother I mean. What was her name? What was she like. Anything?"

He thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Her name was Tasha. She was in the same year as me, same school everything. We even had homeroom together. She was a lot like you actually. Petite, dark brown eyes, same face almost except you have my skin colour and nose." He laughed. "Funny thing. I never saw the nose until now. "

She stared out into the distance for a minute before getting up and leaving the room.

"Gabs where are you going?" Luca asked starting to panic.

"I need to get out of this apartment for a little while."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled at him weakly before grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment.

"No I wont do anything stupid I just need to clear my head a bit and think some stuff out."

"Oh okay." Lucas nodded sadly. "I love you Gabriella."

She smiled at him again slightly and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Gabriella had just left the local library and was sitting in the small park opposite with thoughts swimming around her head. She always went to the library or the park when she wanted to think. Her whole life she believed in a lie and now she didn't know what to believe in. She looked down at the envelope in her hand and smiled slightly. It was amazing that after everything she had been through today she had still kept hold of Sharpay's card. Gabriella didn't realise until she had reached the library and now she had been staring at it ever since. Like it was the answer to all her problems and in a way it was she just wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do. That's why she had come to the park and had been sitting on her favourite bench for the past hour. She was waiting for a sign, a helping hand, anything that could make this decision easier but nothing came. If she stayed here she would have to face her family again knowing that everything they had told her was a lie but if she went and stayed with Sharpay she would be leaving behind everything she had ever known with no certainty that she could even stay with Sharpay. As she sat there in the park she trying to think of what to do she suddenly thought of the first time she had ever been to this park.

_**Flashback**_

_5 year old Gabi was playing hide and seek with her brother and sister in the local park and it was her turn to hide. She chose this spot right behind a tree so that she could still see her siblings but they couldn't see her. She giggled to herself as she watched them searching the playground for her. As she was watching them someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a little boy with dark brown eyes and a bright smile._

"_Evie?" He asked._

_She shook her head. _

"_No I'm Gabriella." She said pointing to herself happily. _

_The little boy shrugged._

"_Oh well." He sighed before waving at her and running away._

"_Gabriella where are you?" Luca yelled worriedly. It was only then that Gabi realised she had walked off after the boy and was standing in the middle of the park unable to see her brother and sister._

_She could hear her brother calling her but couldn't see him. Frightened she began crying._

"_Luca! Chelsea!" She called out but they couldn't hear her. A couple of minutes later they found her standing by the swings crying her eyes out and she told them all about the boy she had met. Chelsea and Luca looked at each other nervously before making her promise not to say anything to their parents._

"_But Mommy said not to lie." Gabi sniffed as she snuggled into her brother's shoulder and tightened her legs around him._

_Luca looked down and her with a sad expression and smiled at her slightly._

"_Sometimes Gabi, some things are better kept secret."_

_**End Flashback **_

She sighed and put the envelope in her coat pocket; finally making her decision as she made her way towards the bus shelter and waited for her bus to arrive. As the 346 **(totally made up by the way-don't have a clue)** to New Mexico pulled up she smiled slightly to herself. She never understood what Luca meant that day and why he looked so sad. Now she knew and as the bus pulled away Gabriella stared out the window thinking just how right he had been. Some secrets just better off not known.


	2. An Sorry

A/N:

Sorry this isn't an update.

Just to say my I'm working on some stuff at the moment but it doesn't seem right but I promise when it is I will update straight away.

Also I'm studying for my exams at the moment so basically any structure of updating I had before has totally flown out of the window. I'll try to update as much as I can but I can't promise anything.

Thanks for putting up with me and reading my stories.

Love ya!


	3. I'm back

**Hi!**

**As u can probably tell I haven't been updating or doing anything really with this story really. But now I'm back and I'd love to know what you think. I can't make up my mind whether to leave this as a oneshot or turn it into a story like I originally planned so if you have an opinion please PM me or review and I'll get back to you. **

**If u want it turned into a story it may take a while as I unlike SFMM2 I have created a plan but halfway though I'd change my mind so I have like 4 different plans for this story! Again if you have any ideas or want to read the plans I have and help make me a decision I will be so grateful! (seriously I am so bad at making a decision!)**

**Finally I'd like to say thanks for reading and reviewing this story and that I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I'm trying my best to get better at it!**

**Lot of love**

**Laylora!**

**:):):)**


	4. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! I know I'm such a bad writer I put up an A/N saying I'd update this story and I didn't! Bad Laylora! Anyway I thought I'd update now anyway just to give you an idea of how the story's gonna be but I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Sorry!**

**Anyone who's reading my other story atm I've started chapter 10 but I'm kinda stuck so I'm doing this instead, hopefully that will help! Lol!**

**Finally thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The halls of East High were buzzing with excitement. Today was the first day back after Summer and people were excited to see the friends they hadn't seen in the long time they had been apart.

It also marked the beginning of the last year as Wildcats for the senior year and the chance for a new Golden Boy of East high to shine.

That's right the amazing Troy Bolton was leaving and everyone was chattering about who would be his replacement as East High's Basketball God...well everyone except Troy Bolton.

He didn't care as long as he got through this school year without being dropped from the team.

"Come on Troy you have to get your grades up!" Taylor yelled at her friend as she stood next to his locker waving an exam paper in his face covered in little crosses. The most noticeable thing though was the huge red F in the left hand corner.

_**Oh look another one to add to my collection**_ Troy thought sarcastically before grabbing the piece of paper off Taylor and shoving it in his locker angrily.

In the background Taylor's boyfriend and Troy's best friend Chad stood back watching. He knew better than to get in Taylor's way especially when it came to Troy and his grades.

Troy sighed and slammed his locker door shut before turning to his irate friend.

"What do you want me to say Tay? I tried my best. Hell I studied my ass off and I still failed the test!"

Taylor's face softened a little ands she placed a hand on his arm consolingly.

"I'm sorry Troy but as assistant to Coach Bolton I have to inform you that if you don't bring your overall grade up to at least a C+ by Winter Break you'll be off the team."

Troy groaned and leaned his head against the cool metal lockers. He was so busy banging his head against the locker that he didn't notice the laughter die down and the crowds of people part like the red sea to make way for two very important people (or so they thought) and...a new girl?

"Erm... Troy?" Chad said trying to get his best friend's attention but he was still to busy banging his head into the locker next to his.

He suddenly stopped though when he heard a high pitched shrieking.

"Troysie!"

Troy gulped. Sharpay.

He turned around and saw his cousin standing there next to her brother with her hands on her hips staring at him intently. Next to her was a small girl who looked like an exact replica of Sharpay except instead of being covered head to toe in pink she was wearing different shades of blue. If Troy didn't know any better he'd say that she was her twin instead of Ryan but unfortunately he did and he also knew that the locker he'd been banging his head against for the last couple of minutes was none other than Sharpay's bright pink, immaculately clean locker. Other wise known as the most sacred locker in East High. No one (and that meant NO ONE!) could touch it without Sharpay's permission.

This wasn't good.

Troy laughed nervously as he stared at his cousin, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erm... I can explain?" He began but she just rolled her eyes and pushed him aside so she could get to her locker.

"Next time you touch my locker. You die. You got that?" She said as she stared him down. "I don't care if you're my cousin I will kick your ass. Are we clear?"

Troy nodded dumbly and Sharpay broke into a smile.

"Now give me a hug!" She grinned and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged back. In the background Taylor, Chad, Ryan and even the Sharpay clone started laughing hysterically.

"Man I really thought she was gonna kill you that time!" Chad laughed as he saw the look of relief on his friend's face.

Sharpay turned around and sent him a glare which quickly shut him up and caused him to hide behind his girlfriend. This time it was Troy's turn to laugh. Chad waited until Sharpay wasn't looking before scowling and sticking his tongue out at Troy causing the others to laugh at his immaturity.

When the laughter died down Troy turned to his cousin who was busy putting things into her locker.

"So where were you all summer?" He asked.

Troy noticed how she tensed up before quickly shooting a look to Ryan and the Sharpay clone.

"Just hanging around. Spent most of our time at Lava Springs." She said quickly.

Troy just nodded. He had noticed the way she reacted to the question and the look she had shot her brother. She was lying and Troy knew it. But he wasn't going to push it. Being Sharpay's cousin had taught him a lot, mainly to never push her on a subject she wasn't comfortable with.

She'd tell him eventually..hopefully.

"So what about you Ry?" Troy said turning to his other cousin. They weren't as close as Troy and Sharpay but they were still good friends. "What did you get up to?"

Ryan's face suddenly went red and Sharpay smirked.

"He went to baseball camp and met a girl!" Sharpay teased and the rest of them looked at Ryan in shock.

"RYAN MICHAEL EVANS!" Taylor shouted at her best friend. "How could you have got a girlfriend and not told me!"

Everyone was so busy grilling Ryan about his new girlfriend that they didn't notice Sharpay grab the arm of her newest clone gently and lead her away.. Well everybody apart from Troy.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Troy ran in front of his cousin, blocking her and her friend who were whispering to each other intently. "You haven't introduced us to your new clone."

At this the girl raised her head and looked Troy square in the eyes. What he saw shocked him.

She might have looked like Sharpay but her eyes showed that she was different from Sharpay in every way possible. Her dark brown eyes showed the possibility of turning lighter when she was happy or a dull shade of muddy brown when she was sad. Her eyes showed her emotions and as they connected with Troy's bright clear blue eyes he could tell that behind the happy go lucky appearance she portrayed their was a hint of sadness, betrayal and hurt in her eyes. With all that was going on in those eyes Troy was instantly captivated by her.

"H-hi." He stuttered holding out his hand. "I'm Troy."

She looked at him again before smiling and shaking his hand.

"I'm Gabi. Oh and FYI. I'm no body's clone. Who'd you think taught Sharpay the importance of fashion in the first place?"

Sharpay nodded her head and Troy smirked.

"Ah so it's you we have to thank for the monster shopping sprees?"

She laughed. "Yep. Now if you don't mind I have to go find my locker so..."

Troy started to go red.

"Erm yeah..sure." He mumbled and moved out of their way watching as she walked down the hallways of East High with a dopey smile on his face.

"Ohhh... someones got a crush on the new girl!"

He turned around and saw all his friends smirking at him and he started to turn red again.

This was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
